To Be Divorced
by punk-dk2004
Summary: Darien and Serena got divorced because they believed they were on different pages. So they signed the papers of Divorce and got on with their lives. Serena got the job of a lifetime, but her boss is her ex-husband. What's a girl to do? RR
1. Prolugue

A bleeping alarm clock bleeped throughout the room. Mina woke up and hit the snoozer button and grabbed her pants so she could get ready. She dragged her feet with her to the bedroom of her best friend . She ran to wake up Serena.  
  
Serena was sleeping cozy. With a smile on her face. Mina knew she wouldn't be able to wake her up no matter what she tried. So she went into the kitchen giggling at the same time, grabbed a glass cup of water. And walked down the hallway with the glass in hand.  
  
As she walked into Serena's room she tried to hold her laughter as much as she could. She put the cup on the floor beside Serena's pink comforter. She grabbed one of her hands, then got one of her fingers and had set it in the cup. After a minute of staring. She decided to wait to see what happened.  
  
Mina went into her bathrom to change and brush her teeth. Then she thought, "why not energize myself in the morning by doing what i do best!" she ran back into her room to get her Mix cd Andrew made for her. She got out her little pink radio, and plugged in the bathroom.  
  
As she put the cd in, she was silent until her song came on. All of a sudden...  
  
Mina started to lip sing as the song started...  
  
'la la la la la'  
  
Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama  
  
Get on the floor and move your booty moma  
  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
  
(RRREEEEEWWIIINNND)  
  
All of a sudden Miina started to do the Beyounce 'Uh oh' booty dance.  
  
'Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty'  
  
She started brushing her teeth while trying to lip sing at the same time.  
  
'Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
  
the way your body look realli make me really feel nauuughty'  
  
'I got a naughty naughty ....'  
  
Mina started to rewind it , "I don't feel like listening to rapping i wannna SING!", as she screamed those last words she started it and pressed 'play'. Then....  
  
'Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
no fakin i know you see me shakin  
  
and the way i break it down i got the whole world quakin  
  
Off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter, off the Richter steady are you ...'  
  
"Hey!," Mina yelled. "Serena that was my favorite part of the song!," she moaned while putting on her low-rice boot cut jeans and white tank-top. As she finally pulled her top down only to face a glaring Serena.  
  
"heh..heh...nice morning huh Serena?", she said nervously. Serena grabbed Mina by her shirt. "Mina I am going to kick your ass!" Mina started to run across the room with Sserena on her heels. "Serena what did I do?, she said innocently while ruuning away from the enraged blond.  
  
"Mina you know very well you woke me up with your STUPID mix cd! And to top that off, I woke up to find out I urinated on myself AND A GLASS OF WATER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!!" Mina didn't do anything, she just kept laughing nervously. Serena was about to strangle her until Mina stopped her with her hand. "Wait! You can't hurt me." Serena had a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?" she questioned. "Because a letter in the mail came for you." Mina told her as she holded up her envelope in her hand. "It was from that job you wanted so bad at that company, where you get to become a secretary."  
  
"You mean i got it?", Serena said with disbelief in her voice. She didn't say anything. She just dragged Mina into the bathroom.  
  
She turned the radio on and skipped the Black Eyed Peas song and went to the next. Then 'Serena' started lip singing.  
  
'With a taste of your lips  
  
I''m on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
  
I''m addicted to you  
  
Don''t you know that you''re toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don''t you know that you''re toxic'  
  
Mina started singing too. And they had fun. They sang the song all the way through.  
  
at Darien's Job  
  
"Dare you need to start dating again!,"Andrew said.  
  
Darien Chiba rolled his eyes as yet another lecture was about to begin from her best friend. Andrew was about to state another comment, b ut Dariens office door opened and Rita came in. Andrew whistled at her good figure. Rita blushed at Andrew's whistle.  
  
"Mr. Chiba you new secretary will be arriving tommorow."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Rita, will you please give me all the information you have on her?"asked Darien.  
  
"Yes sir, she is lives in Japan, she used to be a housewife, and she has blond hair, and her name is Seren Bunny Tsukino." 


	2. Memories

"Mr. Chiba you new secretary will be arriving tommorow."

"Thanks Ms. Rita, will you please give me all the information you have on her?"asked Darien.

"Yes sir, she is lives in Japan, she used to be a housewife, and she has blond hair, and her name is Serena Bunny Tsukino

Darien froze at the name of his ex-wife.

"Mr. Chiba? You alright?

Darien jumped from his seat, "Usak....uh...i....mean Serena is coming to work HERE!

Rita and Andrew were surprised at Dariens actions.

"I havent seen her for three long years.."

flashback

Darien awoke as the sun hit his eyes through the shades. It had been their first day together as husband and wife. Darien just stared at her sleeping figure. Somehow a smile crept up his face.

After awhile he had come to face the azure eyes of his wife. "Good morning Mrs. Chiba,"Darien said while butterfly kissing her neck.

"Darien!,"yelled Serena. "I have to get up you know ,and your not helping very much." "Serena why not just stay here? Where do you have to go?,"asked a confused Darien. "Don't you want breakfast?,"Serena asked.

Darien sighed with relief. And he then he got an idea. He started tickling her. She started laughing. 'What a beautiful laugh' "Darien....hahaha...please..ha...stop..hahaha...im begging you!,"Serena pleaded between her laughing. With that last sentence he stopped.

"I love you Usako,"said Darien.

"I love you too Darien"

Serena smiled. Her hair was everywhere. Like a pool of golden blond hair. Sometimes she made me think how someone as beautiful as she is could marry someone like me...

-end flashback-

"I wonder how she's doing now,"wondered Mamoru. 'She probably has another boyfriend, I hope not'

flashback

"Darien?,"asked Serena.

He went to see what she wanted only to find her watching Mtv. She was watching Jessica Simpson's new video, 'The Sweetest Sin'

"Yes Usako,"Darien asked curiously.

"Do you think Jessica Simpson is prettier than me?"

"Usako I see no one but you. I stopped looking at those girls when you came into my life,"replied Darien.

"Well, what about Christina Auguliera,"she asked.

"Britney Spears?"

"Nope"

"Oh....well, Ashton Kutcher is 'my' favorite,"Serena said. "No better Orlando Bloom! He's so sexy. I could just drown in his eyes. And he's so mysterious." While Serena was in her own little world.

Darien was shocked.

All of a sudden Darien lunged at her and pinned her on the couch. "No fair Usako!,"whined Darien. Then all of a sudden an idea popped in his head. He caressed her cheek. And pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. His tounge tickling her as it plunged through her mouth.

Then Darien pulled back. "But Usako, what about Ashton and Orlando." Serena had a dazed look on her face.

"Ashton and Orlando who?"

"Good" Darien smiled. "Let's keep it that way."

-end flashback-

"SERENA IS COMING HERE!"yelled Darien. Andrew looked at Darien annoyed. "Serena is coming..." That's all he could think of.. "Yeah, Dare, I think we passed that subject already." "Have you even thought of what to do when she's here". Darien sighed loudly. "No"

Mina's Apartment

"Hey Serena why don't we go to the movies,"Mina said while looking at the newspapers. "Sure," said Serena while slipping on her light blue flip-flops. "I was thinkin' we could see Mean Girls." Serena thought for a moment, "Okay let's go!." Serena grabbed her car keys with Mina following behind her.

They sat in the red topless car. Serena in the driver's seat and Mina in the passenger's seat. Serena started the car. And they were on their way to the mall so they could go to the movies.

Mina turned on the radio to hear The Starlights. "You know they're coming to Tokyo?" exclaimed Mina. "No way,"said Serena while driving. "Yeap, it would be great to see Yaten up close, he's so hot! Who do you think is cute Sere?"questioned Mina.

"Well um...Seiya is pretty cute," Serena said giggling.

"Serena? Speaking of boys....when are you going to start dating again? You haven't been seeing anyone else after the divorce 3 years ago."Mina said in a sympathetic voice. "Are you even over that jerk yet?"

"I really don't know Mina" whispered Serena.

'I really don't know' thought Serena.

**Just to get everything clear this a Usagi and Mamoru fic. Alright people....RR, Also thanx for reviewing me a lot. I didn't know people liked my story 'that' much. So I promise to make updates soon! Also feel free to make any suggestions.**

**Peace**

**punkdk2004**


	3. Tokyo Mall

Darien arrived home. As he set his keys down on the table he got undressed he pressed the message button on his answering machine.

"Message 1: Hey Dare, this is Andrew just calling to see if you wanted to check out this club its great it called 'The Orange Star! Hey maybe you can find somebody new. Who knows. Anyway call me back okay."

"Message 2: Darien this is your mother, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. But I guess you aren't home right now. I'll see you later, Love you"

"Message 3: BOO YOU STINK MY MOMMY LOOKS BETTER THAN, YOU!! HEY WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE SO I CAN TELL YOU A STUPID JOKE. Something was heard in the background. "Jimmy are making prank calls again?" all was heard was the noise of the phone hanging up."

"Damn prankers", Darien muttered, as he got into the shower.

"Message 4: "Darien this is Mina,"she said in a hushed tone. "I need you to come to the Tokyo mall its urgent. We'll be by the Hot Topic store, its like really super important, meet you there!, bye!"

"End of Messages"

"What does she want?,"Darien said as he got out of the shower. 'What did she mean by 'we'?'

Darien decided to just go. He had nothing important to do. SO he got dressed and he left out of his apartment and left to his black sports car.

-Tokyo Mall-

"Mina! The movie is over do have to look around we've only been here like 20X!,"Serena said as she was being dragged by Mina.

"I know but I hear they have this huge sale at Hot Topic! 50% off on every single item you buy! And plus you even said before that you wanted that black tank top there!,"Mina pleaded.

Serena gave in. "Okay but just for a minute, I have to get ready and prepared for my new job tomorrow!"

-Back to Darien-

Darien went to the escalator to the top floor. On the way he was wondering what she needed. As he finally reached near the Hot Topic store he noticed a blonde coming. "Hey Mina is there something you...." Darien stopped when he noticed it wasn't her. "Hey, Mister is there something you need? I GOT PEPPER SPRAY!" Darien just stared. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am."

"Darien?" Darien turned around to see who it was who called his name. He turned and ended up facing his beloved ex-wife's eyes.

"Serena? Mina what is the meaning of this?" He glared at the blonde next to ex-wife. So did Serena.

"Meaning of what?" Mina asked innocently.

"You know damn well you called me at my house to tell me something important."

"MINA!" yelled Serena. "I'm leaving right NOW. Mina you can catch a friggen bus!"

Right when she was about to leave a warm hand grabbed her arm. A million emotions flowed through her. "Wait.....Serena"

"WHAT!"

"Uh..." Darien didn't really know why he grabbed her. I guess it was just instinct. Then he thought of something.

"There's a new club called 'the orange star' Andrew will be there with me, maybe we can catch up on some things, its been three years, maybe I'll see you tonight"

Serena was about to reject until Mina covered her mouth and said. "Of course we'll meet you there, we'll find something nice to wear!"

Darien smiled, "Okay, see you there" as he left he felt like he was the happiest man in the world.

"MMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone at the mall shrieked and stared at the furious blonde. Mina looked embarrassed of all the staring.

"Uh..Sere I think I hear my mommy calling bye." With that she ran down the stairs and out the door with Serena at her tail.

**to be continued...................**


	4. Orange Star Club

"Darien..", Serena said as she was brushing her hair down. It was 7:00 Serena was getting ready to leave to the club.

"What was that Serena?", Mina asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing", Serena said quickly. "What are you gonna wear Mina" she said quickly changing the subject.

Mina popped out of the closet wearing a tan spaghetti strap dress. With a brown choker and dark brown boots. She let her hair dangle down in curls tied with a brown bow.

"Cute" Serena complimented. "Thanks, What about you?" Mina eyed Serena's clothing line. She was wearing a black spaghetti dress with long black boots and not to mention a thick black choker with a rhinestone at the end of it.. Serena left her hair down also. Her hair dangled pass her knees. "Even cuter", Mina said.

"Thanks for the compliment, maybe I'll think about not killing you," replied Serena.

"Gee, thanks", replied Mina in a sarcastic tone.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Serena left downstairs to answer it and it was Darien and Andrew. "Come on Mina their here" she yelled. Darien was just staring at Serena, she looked beautiful, he knew he couldn't have her but it was driving him insane. Serena knew Darien was eyeing her but she just ignored it.

Serena, Darien, Mina, and Andrew left out into Darien's black Malibu. As they got to the club Darien looked for a place to park his car. As they got out of the car Mina stood still as she heard the tune from the club.

"Mina, what's up?"Serena asked.

"Black Eyed Peas...Serena they're playing 'Hey Mama' let's go before its over, Please! Lets go!"Mina pleaded.

Mina dragged Serena into The Orange Star Club. As Serena came in she figured out why they called it The 'ORANGE' Star club. The color of the walls was orange of course. There was a disco light spinning at the ceiling. There was a DJ. It was crazy! There were so many people there dancing Serena didn't even know how to get to the bartender.

While Serena was watching Mina dance in the middle of the floor with some guy with silver long hair, Serena felt someones hand on her shoulder. Serena turned around to face... "RAYE!"

"Serena, hows it going I haven't seen you since high school!", Raye exclaimed.

"You look different!"said Serena.

"I know I'm a punk rocker now."said Raye "I see, I like your outfit Raye" Raye was wearing Red streaks in her hair, a black shirt that has the Blink 182 happy face on it,

(AN: You know the one they have on their new 2004 album! With that song called "I Miss You")

She was also wearing a plaid skirt with long black boots and arm bracers. She also painted her nails black too.

"Thanks! Hey I want you to meet Nate, Nate come over here!" yelled Raye. "Dammit Raye keep it down I was right by you, you know!"he yelled. Nate was also wearing a black Blink 182 shirt, black baggy pants and shoes. He was wearing a choker with spikes on it, he had the beautifulest icy blue eyes you would ever see. He also had pale skin, a good male figure and broad shoulders. Not to mention his black hair.

"Hi Nate I'm friends with Raye"said Serena. "Nice to meet you" he said. "I'm Raye's boyfriend" Raye, Nate, and Serena chatted for awhile then Raye and Nate left back to the dance floor. As Serena watched them dance. Then she felt another arm on her shoulder. She turned and it was Darien.

"Wanna dance?," he asked.

"Sure" answered Serena.

They kept dancing to the beat for what had seemed eternity to them, then all of a sudden Darien said

"Serena, I miss you so much."

Serena was shocked when she heard this, she didn't know how to answer to his statement.

"Darien..."said Serena

"Please Usako, I miss you and I want you back I need you so much, Please."pleaded Darien as he caressed her cheek.

Serena noticed the old nickname he used to give her. But she couldn't go back, she knew everything was just fine till he came back. Would she give up everything she's worked for so she could be back with him. She couldn't, she knew it just have the same results they will just get divorced again.

"No, Darien.......I-I-I have to go" Serena rushed from Darien. And ran out the club. Darien chased after her.

"Wait Serena! Serena!"yelled Darien.

Serena was by the street. She raised her hand to call for a taxi. "TAXI!" she yelled. Finally one stopped in front of her.

Just as Darien caught up with her the Taxi had already left.

The taxi drived in front of her and Mina's house 20 minutes later. "Thanks"said Serena.

"$25.60", said the driver.

"Oh!"Serena gave the driver his money and she left for the house. She unlocked the door. And went inside. She left upstairs for the bathroom to take a shower.

As she stood in the shower she thought about what occurred not too long ago. As the water sprinkled over her hair she thought about what she should do. "What should I do?" she said aloud. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Who in the hell?"said Serena. She grabbed her robe and slid it on. It was probably Mina I pretty much ditched her at the club. As she opened the door. "Hey I'm sor-....."

It was Darien, he just stared at Serena with lust in his eyes.

"Darien what are you....." Serena was stopped by Darien's lips against hers.

To Be Continued..........

Hey, sorry it took me so long to keep going on the story. It's was only because as you know school has started again. And I'm piled with homework. Anyway Read and Review and I'll go on with the next chapter! Thanks

Punkdk2004


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm BBBAAAAACCCCKK! And I'll be coming back with some new chapters. I'm really sorry I haven't been reviewing, I have been busy. Just to give you a sneak peek of the next chappie. It's gonna be about why Serena and Darien divorced in the first place. Wouldn't that be interesting…….Well, anyways review me some ideas like, should serena get pregnant, should serena find a new boyfriend, or maybe we should have Darien an evil-ex. Somethin like that.

That's it for now.

P.S. Happy Valentines Day!

Bye!


	6. Crazy Night

Serena looked shocked as Darien's lips were connected to hers. Then she thought 'this isn't right' so she pushed him away.

"What do you think your doing, Darien, we're divorced!" Darien looked down to the ground as if he was ashamed and disappointed at the same time. "Serena…..I-I want to start over."

Serena didn't want to go through with it, she didn't want to feel the pain that she felt when they were together. She couldn't handle the heartbreak.

"Darien, we're DIVORCED, what don't you understand about that!" Serena yelled.

"We were young and stupid, we didn't know what we were doing," Darien replied.

Serena looked as if she was about to cry, "So you thought our marriage was STUPID!

Darien looked at you, "I didn't mean it in that way."

Serena just shook her head, "Look, I've got work tomorrow so.."

Darien looked at her knowingly, " as a secretary right?"

"Yea I….", Serena stopped at her tracks and looked at Darien as if he was some psycho on the loose. "How in the hell do you know about my job offer? Are you stalking me?"

"Mina told me" he lied.

All Serena thought of at that moment was to kill Mina fast or painfully slow. Then she saw the glint in his eye, somehow she knew he was lying. But she just brushed it off.

"Goodbye Darien, we're over okay? Get on with your life okay?" she stepped aside from the door so Darien knew his way out.

Darien's eyes softened as he spoke "I'm not giving up on you Serena.

He left the house still staring at her as he left in his car and drove off. Serena sighed and thought 'What a day' then she thought out loud, "Wait a minute if that wasn't Mina at the door then where'd she go I wonder?"

Serena heard the sound of her cell phone upstairs. Serena closed and locked the door. Then she ran up the stairs and ducked on the bed before the last ring rung and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" Serena said.

"Hi Rena! Uh, listen I'm gonna be late c-comin home tomorrow, I just wanted…..to l-let you know."

Serena heard kissing noises coming from the background. She knew what was going on.

" Okay, uh just one question did you tell Darien about my job offer"

"N-no", Mina stuttered.

"Okay, don't forget to use protection BYE", Serena said.

"Okay I'll…HEY! wait a minute I **CLICK**

Serena pulled her on her green Happy bunny shirt that said 'I know how you feel I just don't care' with some lime green polka-dot shorts. Serena got under her sheets as she got in bed. And slept peacefully.

Dream / Flashback

Serena was pinned against the wall by Darien. He started nibbling her neck. He always knew the right spot where to kiss. He grabbed her by the waist while steeling kissed and gently slammed her on the bed. His hand went up Serena's waist, trying to take off her shirt, while she was in pure bliss.

"God, Serena I love you so much," he whispered in her ear while unbuttoning her shirt.

He back to kissing her neck leaving red marks on her neck. He was kissing her eagerly. Then…

End of Dream/ Flashback

Serena jumped up on her bed in shock. Then plopped right back down her pillows. She was sweating and breathing very hard. "Man", she sighed. "I have got to stop drinking right before going to bed".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hey peepz! Remember me? (lol) Yea well im back….AGAIN! Hopefully I will be continuing on in this story hope you like it so far. That's it for now! 

Punkdk05


End file.
